


In vino veritas

by MalcolmReynoldsWidow (malcolm_reynolds_widow)



Category: Castle
Genre: Girls' Night, Other, Sexual Fantasy, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_reynolds_widow/pseuds/MalcolmReynoldsWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on kinkofthecastle: "Beckett & Lanie & Jenny / fantasy Castle - The ladies get relaxed and silly (tipsy?) and tell each other what they'd each imagine sex with Castle would be like. Pre-Caskett, and before Jenny gets engaged to Kevin."</p>
<p>Definitely tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt here.](http://kinkofthecastle.livejournal.com/5351.html?thread=1405927#t1405927)

"Wow," said Jenny. "There's a lot more going on at that precinct than meets the eye. Oh, my God."

"And there'd be even more, if Ms. Super Cop over there would get her groove on with Castle," Lanie retorted.

Ms. Super Cop, aka Kate, glared at Lanie, but the giggle that came out of her mouth spoiled the effect. Lanie had gotten Kate and Jenny to come by her place for a girls' night, claiming that since Jenny had been seeing Ryan for a month, she should be clued in as to what he was like on the job. The wine was flowing and all three ladies had long since let their hair down and told stories of dates and boyfriends and girl stuff in general.

"You and Castle?" Jenny was wide-eyed. "Why not? Wait, is he gay?"

Lanie and Kate both snorted with laughter.

"The way he flirts with girls, he'd have to be bi, if anything," Lanie said. "I've never seen him flirt with a guy, though, so the jury could be out on that, I guess. What do you think, Kate?"

She leered at her friend, who just shrugged and said, "My Spidey sense says he's straight. I'm not planning to find out for myself, though."

"Which brings us back to: why not?" Jenny repeated.

"Are you kidding me? I'd never fit into the same bed with him and his ego," Kate scoffed.

"I wouldn't need a bed," Lanie said slyly. "I'd hit that no matter where he wanted it."

Kate burst out laughing again and said, "Forget where he wants it. Where he needs it is bent over, with his pants around his knees and a nice hard paddle."

Jenny drew a deep breath. "Mmm, is it bad that I can imagine that?"

"Depends on what else you're imagining," Lanie said. "Don't tell me you're into spanking... oh, God, not with Ryan, please, I'll need brain bleach."

"Oh, no, not Kevin! He does have a sweet little butt - I wouldn't want to, with him," Jenny smirked. "But Rick looks like he could take it."

"You've been checking out Castle's ass?" Kate grinned. "Well, okay, it *is* pretty nice."

"Nice doesn't do it justice," Lanie said. "Firm and round, for sure. I bet it's like squeezing a melon, mmm-mmm."

The other two women smirked.

"Lanie's into booty," said Kate. "Obviously. So what would you do to dat ass, Lanie?"

"Ooh, well, since you asked..." More laughter. "I'd make him bend over a chair, in front of a mirror so I could see his face, and then maybe smack his butt for a while. Then I'd make him take down his pants so I could grope him and watch him get hard..."

"You're assuming he'd be into it," Kate said.

"My fantasy, my rules," Lanie replied. "I might smack him some more. And then...I'd have my gloves and lube nearby so I could tease his hole, maybe finger him, make him really squirm."

Jenny was mock-fanning herself. Kate rolled her eyes, but her face was flushed.

"I'd massage that boy's prostate and talk dirty to him until he shot his load...then I'd sit back on the bed and make him eat me out until he was hard again and we could really get it on."

Lanie took a deep swig of her wine and sighed. "Okay, Jenny, your turn."

"What? You mean..."

"If you weren't serious about Ryan and his cute little butt," Kate said. "What would you do with Castle?"

It had become obvious by this point in the evening that little Jenny O'Malley was not only a sweetheart, but a vixen at heart.

"Well, he's a big man," she mused. "In lots of ways, I'm guessing. I bet he's tried a lot of things in bed, too, with his reputation and all...I think I'd want him laid out on the bed so I could ride him. Yeah...he could use those hands all over my body while I bounce up and down...mmm...and he'd have to make me come first."

As one, she and Lanie turned to Kate, who looked slightly alarmed.

"Hey, just because you two spilled the beans doesn't mean I have to," she said. Lanie pointedly took Kate's glass of wine and held it away from her.

"No more for you until you come up with something," said Lanie. "It's just us, Kate, it's not like it's gonna end up on Page Six."

Kate glared, for real this time, and made a show of having to think really hard (which wasn't necessary - it wasn't like this had never crossed her mind before).

"Okay," she said slowly. "I think - I'd want him to undress me. Feel his hands stroking my skin...feel him kissing me the whole time..."

Lanie and Jenny sighed.

"That smart mouth of his," Kate went on. "I'd want him to keep it busy, make sure it was always full, maybe with my fingers, or my boobs, or my tongue. I'd make him keep kissing me while he took off his clothes...then shove his head down between my legs."

"Mmm, girl, way to dominate," Lanie murmured.

"And after he made me come a couple of times," said Kate, "I'd pull him up on top of me, feel him cover my whole body while he fucked me..."

Jenny's eyes were a bit glazed. She gulped some wine.

"He is a big man. I'd want to feel every inch of him, from his shoulders to his ass, while he pounds into me, makes me come with just his cock, fills me up."

She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself, and held her hand out to Lanie, who put her wine glass back in her hand.

There was nearly a full minute of silence before Lanie said, "Now I want a cigarette."


End file.
